1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel structure for modular building units of the individual piece or block-type which can be used to construct a variety of geometric sculptures, architectural models, puzzles, patterns, and forms. Such building blocks or units are provided in sets including at least a plurality of individual units which can be used for amusement, artistic and educational purposes.
More specifically, the present invention is characterized by a provision of individual, integrally-formed building blocks, pieces or units having a structure that permits them to be snuggly nested in the form of a hollow cube for storage purposes and the like and which permits individual pieces to be interfitted with respect to one another to form a great variety of individual different and distinct sculptural designs, shapes, models and configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some modular block building sets of the prior art have utilized connecting elements such as pins, clips, or clamps to hold the blocks in a desired relationship. Such elements detract from the overall appearance of the finished structure and are frequently misplaced, damaged or lost during use. This is especially true when the sets of blocks or pieces are used by children.
Various other prior art building block sets provide, in the structure of the block itself, an arrangement of projections and cooperating grooves or channels whereby one block unit may be attached to an adjacent unit by inserting the projections of one block into the grooves of another. In the construction of such blocks, it has been found that the usefulness of the projections is relatively short-lived as they become worn so as to preclude good registration with the grooves; or they are easily broken off of the block because of their exposed relation to the block surface. Furthermore, such projections can be dangerous and can cause accidental harm to children, damage to property and the like once splintered or partially broken.
Still other block sets have made use of special surface coverings which are mutually cohesive when pressed together while others have resorted to the use of magnets embedded in or below the surface of the blocks. All such structures have the disadvantage, however, of requiring the dismantling of an assembled form should it become necessary to move it about, particularly with regard to structural forms of large dimensions.
Yet another category of prior art modular construction system elements involves the use of a single, repetitive module which includes an integral portion which inter-fits with a major portion of another identical shape module. This arrangement has the advantages of economy and convenience. However, the relative simplicity of such prior art arrangements severly limits the number of inter-fitting combinations and the variety of results in construction assemblies.
Prior art attempts to minimize the shortcomings described above has often involved the use of a system wherein several different shapes or components are used. Although there are some advantages to such systems, they have the disadvantage of increasing the manufacturing costs, inventory problems and needless complications.
Still other modular block sets of the prior art are designed primarily for use as puzzles, but few, if any, are provided which can serve both a puzzle use and a use for general construction of geometric shapes and designs. Furthermore, few, if any, of the building block sets of the prior art provide a set of blocks or pieces which can be inter-fitted together in a compact package for storage purposes and the like and separated into a relatively few number of pieces which nonetheless can be reconfigured to form a great variety of individual different and distinct geometric shapes, designs, sculptures, constructions and the like.
The set of sculptural construction units or pieces of the present invention solves most of the above-identified prior art problems while avoiding their shortcomings.